Goodbye
by americanbread
Summary: The Epilogue in Fang's POV. Based on FANG. My first story, so flames definitely help. I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE.


This was it.

Gazzy and Iggy looked like they wanted to get out of their fancy suits, but they looked good. Someone had come this morning to fix everyone's hair, including Total's. His fur now shone and his wings were perfectly groomed. The three of us had our hair cut shorter. Iggy's pale strawberry blond hair was now static free, and Gazzy's Mohawk was now in control. All of us were the cleanest we had been in ages. We were all wearing suits with slits in the back, except for Total who wore a russet colored bow tie. I had already taught the two on how to kill any sudden enemies with our neckties, and they were now daring each other to try one on the hairdresser.

Iggy finally gave up and peeked outside the tent, looking at Ella who sat in the second row with Max's mom. Iggy never admitted, but I could tell he had a thing for her. Besides them, Jeb, Dylan and some of our friends from CSM sat on white chairs arranged on either side of the red carpet. The justice of peace was out front, waiting for the ceremony to start.

"You have to admit, Max'll think you're hot." Gazzy teased, and I slightly felt myself turn red. All of our scars from the battle at Dr. G-H's lab were gone. Even Dylan looked fine, like he hadn't tried to commit suicide as Max had told me a couple of days ago. So far, Dr. G-H was not in sight, but we all figured he'd appear soon.

The music started, and we saw Angel slip out of the tent wearing a dress of russet silk and scattering white rose petals on the carpet. Gazzy stepped out, right in front of the justice of peace and took Angel's arm. They walked a few paces, then separated and stood on either side of the podium.

Nudge came out next. She looked more like a teenager, with her long, brown ringlets bouncing as she walked down the aisle. Iggy stepped out and took Nudge's arm. They did the same thing as Angel and Gazzy, and before I knew it, it was Max's turn.

Everyone turned their heads to look at her. I had never seen Max look so fancy and clean, and I had to admit that I was just as nervous as she was. I couldn't not look at her, and she now was looking at me. I held out my arm and she took it, and I had to avoid tripping while looking at her eyes. It may sound corny, but I couldn't help imagine that this was _our_ wedding.

After separating with Max, everyone craned their necks to see Akila get out of the tent. There were a wreath of flowers on her head that made her eyes pop, and her fur looked good as new. Total joined her soon after, and I sort of realized that Max and I were just like Total and Akila. We were both different in many ways. She was born to lead; I was the type who would follow, sometimes more of a second in command. She was more onto saving the world; I was more into the safety of the flock. There were a lot more of those, but we were still in love with each other no matter what.

But Dylan was there. Dylan was programmed to be crazy about Max, even if she didn't feel the same about him. And I wasn't sure if I was doing the right thing or the wrong thing. The only thing that mattered now was that I needed to do it.

The whole ceremony was a blur, and soon enough, everyone was clapping and cheering for the newlyweds. Max looked liked she was about to bawl out, and the rest of the flock looked the same.

I smiled and clapped along, but deep inside I sighed, wondering if Max and I would still be this way in the future.

* * *

><p>I landed silently on the back deck of our safe house and made my way inside. The reception was still in full swing, but I told Max that I was leaving early. She insisted to come with me, but I told her to have fun. It was a good thing that I wasn't that social, or else I had to think of a better excuse.<p>

She was never going to forgive me for this.

When I got into the boys' room, I turned on the laptop and while it was loading, grabbed my backpack from under my bed in one swift movement. I didn't own much, so it didn't take me that long to finish. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed some supplies from the cupboard and crammed them into the backpack. And in case, you haven't caught up, I was getting prepared to leave.

I didn't actually know how long I'll was going to be gone. Twenty years, maybe, but I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take getting the flock in danger. I couldn't take the flock not surviving the apocalypse just because I stay with them. I couldn't take the flock not getting enough of Max's time just because she puts all of her time on me.

But most importantly, I couldn't take seeing Dylan flirt with Max and Max flirt back. That guy really makes me want to beat him up. But that would make Max really mad. Well, maybe partially proud, but mostly mad.

I grabbed a pen and two pieces of paper. I'm not sure why I wanted to leave them letters; I'm pretty sure the flock would be more upset. But this was better than not saying goodbye at all.

I wrote my letter for Dylan first. It wasn't emotional, more like a warning. I hid the letter in his things and then wrote my letter to Max. It was hard to write it without crying, but I did get a little teary eyed. I turned off the computer and put it back on its original place. I grabbed my backpack, and on my way out, I put the letter in an envelope and hurriedly wrote Max's name on it, and placed the letter on top of the dresser by the door, where Max could easily see it. I made my way outside, and turned around to have one last look at the safe house.

It wasn't exactly home, but it was the last one I would see.

Before I could change my mind, I ran away from the house and shook out my wings. Then I flew away, not daring to look if Max could see me. I flew away, not daring to have another glimpse at the last place I would share happy moments with the flock, with Max. I simply flew away.

And guess what?

I was crying.


End file.
